This disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and in particular to presenting questions to social networking system users to obtain additional user information.
Social networking systems acquire information about users and their relationships to provide a more personalized user experience. Information about a user is often self-reported (e.g., information about the user's interests, activities, and the nature of their relationships with other users). Additional information about a user and user relationships with other users may be collected by the social networking system. Examples of additional information collected include the number, frequency, and directionality of interactions between users and types of interactions between users.
Information about user characteristics, user relationships with other users, and user interests is valuable to users of social networking services and to administrators of the social networking system. Social networking system users, such as advertisers, may use information about other users to target content, such as product advertisements, to specific groups of social networking system users. Social networking system administrators may use user information to better select content for social networking users, providing a more personalized user experience. While a social networking system may request or infer information about its users, most user information is self-reported by social networking system users. This frequently results in incomplete information about the users that is insufficient to improve the user experiences with the social networking system.